On With The Show
by Sesshiria
Summary: Lily Evans is Miss Popular. The Egotist as some call her. But is this blond-haired, blue-eyed, beauty really what everyone makes her out to be? PG-13 for excessive swearing (i get a little carried away sometimes)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or I wouldn't be sitting here rewriting fanfics that I haven't even finished and really need to work on or my friends are going to start with the torture. So, obviously, nothing but the overall plot and idea is mine… and the idea _is_ mine. It's already been stolen by one person and I want credit or things aren't going to be pretty.

Prologue

Do you have any idea how much it sucks to die at the age of twenty? It's not exactly a joy ride, that's for sure. Everything you leave behind… Twenty is young. You still have more than half your life ahead of you. You don't even… but anyway, that's not why I'm writing this. I started this, not knowing how to go into it, and already I've gone off topic… isn't that just so like me? Well, I guess you wouldn't know, would you. But that's the real reason I'm writing this. I'm writing, not to talk of death, but to tell a story of life. My life. 

This whole story is merely a collection of memories, diary entrees, notes, gossip, rumors, and any other way you can get a story around in a school full of teenagers. Considering the origins of the events included, you can obviously expect the person and tense to vary every now and then, but don't worry, I'll try to make it as easy to understand at ghostly possible. Now, I'll bring you up to date sometime, seeing as you're missing a few years, but my life was virtually eventless until my fifth year, so that's where I've decided to start, right in the middle of the action…


	2. Chapter 1 Notes Explanations

Disclaimer: I own Syrus (sigh-russ), who is not to be confused with Sirius (serious), and _again_ I own the idea, but other than that I don't own any of it, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling

****

Chapter 1

Hey Journal, any idea, in these worn, off-white pages of yours, who Lily Evans is?

Lily Evans… Oh yeah!!! I know her! She's that skinny, blond chick. The really popular one with white-blond hair that falls into ringlets and has baby-blue eyes. All the guys are after her, you know. She's dated James Potter twice and is still in his fan club, for who knows what reason. There's one flaw in this vision of perfection, though, well… maybe two. One, she can't fly worth crap and two, she couldn't get an A if her life depended on it. Of course, she also never stands up for herself and is extremely wimpy, it's a wonder she ever made it into Gryffindor. Over all, she's just a beautiful doll with no brains.

How about… NOT!!!

That is, however, how everyone here sees me, and I can't say I've been doing anything to pull them astray. Quite the opposite in fact. My naturally wavy, red (and I mean red) hair has been permed and died to all hell with this temporary muggle dye. I know it would be easier to just bleach it, but my parents have yet to figure out I'm trying to be someone I'm not and I refuse to let them see what I've become. And, of course, as you learned years ago, magical means are simply out of the question. I wear colored contacts to cover my bright green eyes, and trust me, that's a hard thing to do. I've tried several brands and this is the only one that's actually managed to work. I severely dislike James Potter, and LOATHE his fan club, they're a stuck up bunch of nitwits obsessing over an egotistical, chauvinistic pig. 

I am far from being weak, or "wimpy" as the morons I'm surrounded by have decided to term it. In fact, I'm probably the strongest girl in my year, if not the school. It's true that I am skinny, but it's not because I'm an anorexic freak as some seem to think, but because I work out, which can also account for the fatigue seeing as I don't eat nearly as much as I'd like. I swear I could be the best frickin' seeker this school has ever seen, but it would ruin my rep of hating sports (which obviously isn't true) and I have to work very hard for F's, otherwise I'd be at the top of the class. Let me tell you something. It's a hell of a lot harder to pretend you're dumb when you're above average intelligence than it is to pretend you're somewhat intelligent when you're a brainless git. Trust me, I've tricked people into doing it to test! A moron can follow directions, and if they're good at acting they can pretend to actually know what they're saying, though I must make it perfectly clear that in no way do I mean an idiot could seem like a genius. That's just not possible. 

The only reason I act the way I do is because I'm afraid my real self won't fit in. I suffer from acute paranoia, and I just wouldn't be able to handle rejection, despite how I complain. If I actually went through with some of my thoughts of giving up the act and they pushed me away… I don't know what I do, but every now and then… I get the feeling it wouldn't be so bad after all. I sometimes wonder if just being able to be myself would make up for the rejection from those I currently call my friends. 

So what do I do? Who knows? Who cares? Now, I must go and pretend that I don't know what the hell the pedantic Syrus Chang is talking about. There are times I wish he'd just gone to Ravenclaw. He could be a good friend and all, but he's a little too full of himself and a little too wanna-be. Added to the fact that he's not exactly the most trustworthy person… well… 

Toodles,

Lily Evans

Hey James,

I think there's something going on with Evans. The Egotist seemed to actually understand what I was saying, and I thought I saw her write some big words. I mean, I'm almost absolutely positive I saw "pedantic". I think that book of hers is a diary. Up for a challenge?

Syrus

Syrus,

Are you sure you haven't got her mixed up with one of those wanna-bes that tag along with her? If it really is the Egotist then it shouldn't be that much of a challenge, after all, she _is_ the original ditz, but I'm willing. C Ya!

James


	3. Chapter 2 Outbursts and Killings

Disclaimer: I don't know why the hell you'd think I owned this stuff. If I owned ANY of the Harry Potter universe, I would not be sitting at this computer and typing really crappy stories that I'll never finish

Chapter 2

Sneaking down the hall, Lily attempted to make it back to the Gryffindor Tower. She had been in the library reading in her usual spot when some of her friends came in. She didn't want to ruin her rep so she packed up and started beck to the common room. Unfortunately, she had gotten somewhat lost.

If there was one thing about her that made acting ditzy easier, it was her memory. It was very hard for her to remember short term things and sometimes long term. Passwords and directions were some of the worst for her. She could have her quill in her hand and be looking around for it, forgetting she had picked it up. (A/N: I do that all the time, it's so annoying)

As she turned another corner, she bumped into someone. She was knocked off balance and all her things fell as she put her arms out to catch herself. When things like this happened, Lily would normally keep up her act and fall flat on her ass, but with the stress of finding her way, she forgot.

Picking up her things, she cursed at the person without knowing who it was.

"Watch where you're going, asshole! And the least you could do is apologize as you don't seem to be capable of helping pick up my stuff." 

At this, she stood up and looked right into the face of Sirius Black, (I was going to make it Dumbledore, but I think that can wait till later) James Potter's right hand man, and someone who Lily had gone out with about twice a year since they started at Hogwarts. Also a famous rumor starter, prankster, and, of course, teller of secrets.(Unless they were extremely important as in Remus's case.)

Lily's eyes grew wide.

"Shit."

************************************************************

***End it here?………………… Nah!!!!***

"Professor Dumbledore?" Aurelia Andromedia slowly stepped into the headmaster's office. "Sir? Are you here?" A soft trill came from the corner of the dim room and a phoenix came to land on her shoulder. "Hello Fawkes. Where's the professor?" but the bird just went back to its perch.

Turning around, she made her way back to the entrance hall. There, waiting for her, were three men, dressed completely in black. They had asked to speak to Dumbledore. Apparently, they were interested in one of the students, but the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher couldn't seem to think of one that fit the description.

"Did you find him?" She shook her head. "Now Professor, I need you to think. We're looking for a girl in her fourth to sixth year with red hair and green eyes. She isn't very tall and she probably wears glasses." A moment passed and she shook her head again. What happened next was so fast that she hardly was able to keep track of it.

The man she was talking to suddenly whipped out his wand and aimed it at her. She was thrown against the wall and pain racked through her body. She was bound there and her body became paralyzed. The man was up to her in a flash.

"You want to save your life, and the lives of your students," he paused here and stepped aside so that she could see behind him. Other men had joined the three and each was holding a student. "If you want all of you to live, then you will tell me the name, year, and house of the girl in this picture." In the picture was a girl of about thirteen. She had red hair and green eyes, but was still recognizable.

"Lily Evans, fifth year, Gryffindor. Now let the students go." The man ripped the picture in half and smirked.

"No, I don't think I will. On my count, one… two… three!" There was a chorus of 'Avada Kedavra''s and the students fell limp to the ground. Aurelia tried to get to them, and she tried to cry out for them, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything. "Bye, bye." One last killing curse rang through the school and the DADA professor's body fell lifeless to the floor.

"You're next, Lily Evans."

********************************************************

A/N: okay, it was longer than the last two, but still not quite long enough. I LOVE ENDING CHAPTERS WITH SENTENCES LIKE THAT!!!! Hehe. Sorry. I know it's sorta soon to be killing people off, but what the hell. Alright. The next chapter won't be up for a while cuz I have to work on all my other stories, but I'll get back to you as soon as I can. TOODLES!!!


	4. Chapter 3 Revelations Big Words

Chapter 3

James Potter, Remus Lupin, Syrus Chang, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. The Marauders. At that moment, all of them were in the Gryffindor common room except Sirius… Well, except Sirius and Peter. Peter, of course, was only there in body. His mind? Well, who knew were his mind was. Probably somewhere in la la land. 

The Marauders currently in attendance started their daily meeting. They would sit there and talk about pranks, girls, pranks, teachers, pranks, Quidditch, pranks, and, every once in a while, they would work on homework. At that moment, it was the matter of Lily Evans… ditz, or not? James had just come back from the girls dormitory. It had taken him a while, but he had found the book, and Syrus was right, it was a diary. 

Remus, the voice of reason, was against opening it, but, as usual, he was outvoted. They attempted opening it, only to find it locked. Out of clever ideas, Syrus finally attempted the alohomora charm and it fell open. As he picked it up to read, there was a loud commotion outside the portrait. It suddenly swung open and in stumbled the missing member and subject of the conversation.

"Let go, Sirius!"

"I don't think so, Lily my dear. I believe the others have a right to witness this amazing spectacle!"

"Sirius, don't use such big words on her, she probably doesn't have a clue what you're talking about," Syrus stated, though he didn't quite believe his own statement.

"Ahhh," Sirius exclaimed. "But that's where you're wrong! This beauty knows many big words! And she _swears!_" The others let out exaggerated gasps.

"Sirius Black, if you do not let go of me this _nanosecond_ I will knock you into the next millennium!" The others stared at her, dumbstruck. Suddenly, she realized what she just said. "DAMN IT!!!" She yanked her arm free of Sirius's grasp and plopped down on the couch next to Syrus, sulking all the while.

"So, Lily," Syrus began to tease. "What's the longest word you know?" She mumbled something into her arms, as that was where her head was, but none of them could make it out. "What was that?" Lily glared at him, but repeated it.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism." If they were anime characters, they would all either be on their backs with legs in the air, or have that little sweatdrop. I must say, with the expressions they had, it would be hard to tell if they were anime or not. Not sure if he wanted to know any more, Syrus posed one more question.

"What does pedantic mean?"

"Scholarly, knowledgeable, making a show of one's intelligence. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to spare myself further embarrassment." With that, she ran off to the dorm.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked, coming out of his trance. The others looked at each other, then shrugged.

"We don't know Pete," Sirius said. "But I think we're about to find out." He dropped down on the couch and pulled the opened diary to him, leafing back to the beginning. 

************************************************

A/N: This is my story where I get to slack off, so the chapters will not be long, but they'll be up sooner. Okay, this chapter was especially short, but at least I wrote it! now I'm gonna go, so bye.

TOODLES!!!

TAT

Disclaimer: As I said before. I don't own anything you recognize cuz, if I did, I wouldn't be typing two page long chapters to give to my non-existent fans.


	5. Chapter 4 Diary Reading Woah

Chapter 4

"Did you find her? Did you get her?" The deatheaters were being questioned by their lord, some looking shameful and others triumphant. Of course, the shameful looking ones were those that had been in the circle for a while. The triumphant where the optimistic newbies that didn't know any better. Luckily for them, their lord was in a good mood.

"We know who and where she is… but Dumbledore and the teachers arrived just as we were about to set for her. We were unable to do anything to prevent an overthrow." Voldemort's face was impassive, and the deatheaters… well, the smart ones… were holding their breath.

"Give me the information you have." Not much relief there… in fact, none at all.

"Her name is Lily Evans. She is a fifth year in Gryffindor, and, apparently, she has drastically changed her appearance because none of the teachers or students could think of someone with the description until shown the picture." The leader bowed to his lord, waiting for the verdict, scared to death of what would inevitably take place… or not.

"Very well, we shall just have to pay Miss Evans a visit during the holidays. Now, I have new assignments for all of you. Step forward when I call your name… Avery…"

**************************************************

__

Journal,

I decided to take Petunia's advice. It's so hard, getting rid of what symbolizes me… my hair is dyed so blond that I swear it goes beyond the follicles and will never resume its natural auburn. My eyes… now that's my trademark. Bright emeraldish-jade and would be delighted to remain so… and they will. At least, until 'tunia sends the contacts. Not sure how she'll manage that considering she has that terrible phobia of birds. My room-mates are pretty much all as ditzy as I was taught to act. Lord, I don't know how I'm going to do this. No one with an IQ above 20 to talk to for seven years? Let's see. That's a 157 point IQ difference, and that's far too much for my appreciation, but I suppose I'll have to live with it. You know why the hat put me in Gryffindor? No? Well guess what? Neither do I. It's a mystery. It's getting late. I suppose I should go, but I'm not sure why. It's not like I need to make a good impression or anything. I just need to be the gorgeous dumb blond. I can't be intelligent, I need to worry about clothes, guys, and looks. I don't know what I'm going to do. For almost a complete seven years I need to be the exact opposite of what I truly am… Why did I let 'tunia persuade me into this? Insomnia… a pleasure and a pain all wrapped into a perfect little package that doesn't comprehend the word sleep… My scratching quill is about to wake the light sleepers… I enjoy writing with these, though my sister probably abhors_ me for that little stain I left on her bed… okay, so maybe it wasn't that little, but she deserves it. Now you're decibel level would be extremely loud if you had a voice, and you'd be hoarse from trying to get me to go to sleep, so I think I'll heed your will and leave it here._

Regretfully,

****

Lily Angelique Evans

The boys looked at each other before turning a ways ahead and reading again. In a matter of minutes they had received all the information they would need to understand and confront the problem of Lily Evans.

"She is totally messed up." Sirius's contribution was agreed upon by the entire group… excluding Peter who had read, but his IQ was just rivaling that of the 20 point Barbie-dolls of Lily's dorm room.

"Think we should go get her? If she still has insomnia she probably is still awake," James suggested. The Marauders held both internal and external arguments before they were silenced by a raging Lily advancing upon them from the girls' dorms.

"What the _hell_ did you do with it? Where is it?! I know it was you. There's no one else in the entirety of the school who would be even remotely interested in my random thoughts. So confess and hand it over before I get angry." Again, the boys glanced at each other, sharing thoughts through simple movements. Sirius, having a knack for knowing when, pardon the pun, serious trouble was ahead, quickly handed the diary over. It was snatched from his grasp and Lily could be heard thundering up the stairs throughout the tower.

Sitting in the common room still, stunned, but satisfied by the performance Lily gave them, the Marauders finally found their voices.

"Fascinating."

"Woah."

"Scary."

"That was Lily, right? Lily Evans?"

"Hmmm… What's a decibel level? Does it have anything to do with food? I'm starving." Peter received four disbelieving stares.

**************************************************

A/N: Alrighty then. I decided to get the next chapter up sooner because… well… I _really_ am stuck on my other ones. Total emptiness in the idea section for those. So if you would be kind enough to give suggestions. Cyber Mr. Dowds will deliver you imaginary peanut butter and pickles if you bother to supply me with one…don't ask. Anywho, feel free to flame, but it will be sent to the sun in hopes of fair weather.

Thanks to:

Christine ~ Idea? I have ideas? If you say so, but thanks, and I've kept going.

Katy Kat ~ gracias mi amiga… merci ma amie… thanks my friend… okay… now I'll just stop

Erassa ~ Favorites list? YAY!!! Did you kill the spider? Or is there now a web above the monitor?

Quinn ~ U'z confuzzled? Oh wellz, so am I!

Sirena Oculare ~ Isn't it though? Nah, I'm not _that_ egotistical.

Smiley chic ~ well if you would care to actually _read_ the story, you would notice Lily write that she dyed her hair blond and wore colored contacts. I am well aware of her true appearance so it is not inaccurate at all. Sorry… I get a little carried away

Suzeq ~ gracias

Chelsea ~ gracias mi amiga. I have read all of Misguided Assumptions so far and I like where you're going with it. It's surprising to see myself giving people ideas for stories. See, I think my stories suck like hell and I wasn't expecting anything to come of this one… and look. I've got twenty reviews. Steal all you like from my story as long as I get a little credit.

Snowlily ~ yup… poor Lily. Here's a little secret, and don't any of you review me about it, I'm still debating why they're after her. Anywho, thanks.

LiannesLily ~ AND SO DO ELVES, AND BOB THE FROG… okay, maybe not Bob the Frog considering we killed him… but you get the picture. Thank you for your pointless review, it brightened my day… and I'm not being sarcastic.

THANKS!!!

TOODLES!!!

TAT


	6. Chapter 5 Diary Entrée Play

Chapter 5

Lily quickly made it up to her dorm, making sure no one had seen or heard her due to the fact that she _had _made quite a lot of noise and had shot up without warning, but the ditzes were gone. Lily was now to tired to hold in her feelings any longer, so she hurriedly plopped down on her bed and began writing.

__

Journal,

How could they? How could they?! _I have gone five years keeping my act up with no suspicions and, in one night, the Marauders have very nearly ruined it!_ I HATE THEM!!!_ Part of me hopes that they'll keep this up and give me a reason to throw it all down the drain. I'm getting tired of the play, send in the double and leave me to rest… If only life truly was like that. _

I agree when people say life is like a play. No one truly knows what someone else is like until they forget their lines or are backstage. But life's harder than that. You can't make up lines that will fit without suffering consequences and you can't have someone else take the hits for you. There's no stunt double and I've been forced to take the bumps, bruises, and mental blows all on my own with no one to help support me afterwards. You can't send in the double and let them play your life while you take a much needed brake. You can't even rest when you're alone for fear that someone will take the unmade cue to show up.

Yet the other part of me hopes that they'll give up. I've worked so hard to memorize my lines, yet they haven't seemed to receive the script, and the lines they make up don't have any affect on what happens to them, but it screws me up entirely. It seems so easy to have the life I've worked for, not the life I want, the one I slaved for. I gave up everything_ for this, and it seems a waste to just throw it away when the opportunity appears to return to normal, to give up the act. _

Help me, I'm so confused. What am I supposed to do? Oh lord, I'm so tired… I'm so tired of living with the guilt. I'm tired of the play. I'm tired of the Marauders. I'm tired of their fan club. I'm tired of everything. I wish I could find a place that would guarantee privacy. Where I could be myself without the pressure of everyone else asking me why I'm not like this, and why couldn't I be more like her, while others are driving me to be myself. Why can't they just let me be?

Well, this entrée is one of the longest I've ever written, and my hand is starting to cramp. So I'll leave you here. It's late and I hope to get some_ sleep before the ditz squad wakes up far too early to get ready and drags me along with them. Oh well, fuck it till later… after all, why bother with crap today when it will be waiting for you tomorrow? _

Farewell, for you are the only one I have to spill myself to and I would positively die_ if it weren't for you… Shit, I really have to stop adding more after I say one simple word…_

Bye,

****

Lily **A**ngelique **E**vans 

Locking it with complex charms and hiding the journal between her mattresses, Lily laid down and fell into one of the first peaceful sleeps she had had for a long time, still pondering what the morrow would bring.

*I was going to end it here just to get you pissed at me… but… wait… maybe I should do that.*

A/N: remember peeps, the author cannot post the next chapter if you kill, but, because some of you fail to keep that in mind, I will let you know something. The next chapter is laid out, written, and I am going to type it right after this is posted. So be ready for it tomorrow. J Hasta luego mi amigas y amigos!

Gracias to:

Kizzy: yup, lotsa emotional build up, here's another journal entrée, and the confrontation is coming in the next chapter!

Sirius' lover: thanks

Eressa: thank you. Glad the spider's gone, just be thankful it wasn't an acromantula!

Sons: thank you. I have some ideas, but nothing is going to be revealed just yet

SierraSitruc: thank you very much

Milkyweed: I know, wasn't it great? So Peter. Thanks.

Harryett: I added… not much, and not many reviews there, but at least I have all these ones to cheer me up :) Thanks

SilverPhoenix: Gracias amiga, I try.

Gray frog: thanks… so do I, she portrays how many people really are.

Mage of Fire: thanks

Shooting Jewel: no prob. Yes, Petunia's always evil… the bitch. Thank you.

QueenoftheQueer: lotsa different words for one thing. "So we unpacked our adjectives" I hate that song, but our class was stupid enough to have to watch a School House Rock video… and my 19 year old sister is weird enough to download it on the computer… so I have it in my head even though that was, like, a month ago. Thanks, by the way. Gracias, Merci, and all that other crap.

Cheler: wait no more, for I have returned… okay, that was tacky… but oh well. Thanks

Angel of Doom: A possibility, but it's been done before, and though I slack off on this fic, I want it to be as original as possible… I'm considering it though. Thanks for the suggestion! *sends cyber Mr. Dowds over with imaginary peanut butter and pickles* You were the only one that gave me one, for this story or not. Thanks.

Brittney: well thank you

Megan Weasley: yes Megan, I sort'a thought you liked this one… 'specially since you told me so in school, but you haven't read this part… so HA. Anyway, the next chapter will be the one I showed you. I hope to be seeing you over the summer… we'll go see Star Wars again :) . Thanks for reviewing… you didn't have to, but oh well. I'm waiting for the next chapter of Miss Invisible… HURRY UP!!! Toodles!

TOODLES!!!

TAT

(Sheesh, long thanks section… gotta stop writing responses :) ) 


	7. Chapter 6 Sweet Façade Ouch

Chapter 6

The next day, fortunately for the Marauders, was a Saturday, which meant two things: a Quidditch match and a chance to blow Lily's cover. The Quidditch match was scheduled for later in the day, so the Marauders began work on Lily.

James sat in the common room, doing his Arithmancy homework (gasp!) and anticipating the Ditz Squad's appearance. When they finally did, the guys were ready and waiting. 

"Hey, Thorn," James called, using Lily's new nick-name. "Can you help me with this Arithmancy problem? The meanings always confuse me. Besides, you're so pedantic that I thought you must be able to comprehend it."

The girls looked at him as if he were insane. The few that got past the large words were stuck on Arithmancy, and those that knew Arithmancy couldn't begin to grasp its meaning. Lily, of course, understood the whole thing and was getting pissed off.

"Aritha-wha?" Lily asked, keeping up her façade this time. In truth, Arithmancy had caught her eye long ago and she knew more about it than the top seventh year.

"Oh come on, Lils," James whined, "I'm really stuck here!" Suddenly, Sirius showed up as well.

"Hey Lil, wanna go out with me?" Lily was now ready to blow. She couldn't turn Sirius down due to her rep, but she really didn't want to be around him that much.

"I…" She was cut off by the girls pulling her away for Hogsmeade. She was grateful to them and delighted to be leaving. "Bye!" The boys had anticipated this and chased after her.

They pulled her back, telling the girls that they'd escort her down later to make sure she didn't get lost. Of course, the Marauder's fan club was jealous of their member for that, but went on after the boys promise to spend time with them later.

"So Thorn," James began. "How are you doing this fantastimous day?" (I had to add that word in here _somewhere!_)

"Yeah," Sirius contributed." You've been subdued lately." They were trying to piss Lily off and she knew it. Yet, she couldn't help herself.

"Fuck off, assholes." She walked off then, and, in her anger, did not look where she was going. She tripped and fell down a set of currently moving stairs. She wound up hanging onto the last step, but was unable to remain there as the stairs slid into place. Before the boys could react, Lily fell, landing twenty feet below on another staircase, and rolling down to a stop at a narrow hallway, unconscious. 

The Marauders, now including Remus who had taken his cue a little late, looked at each other before quickly running off to get her.

***I decided that, because of the ending, I'll add a little more***

The entire school was waiting at the Quidditch Pitch. The new DADA teacher had volunteered to referee, but she hadn't shown up… For that matter, neither had the Gryffindor's beaters and one of the chasers (in other words the Marauders). Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore showed up and the stands became deathly quiet at his solemn expression.

"Students and staff that are yet at unawares," he said, his voice as solemn as his expression. Everyone could hear him as they had all become silent to see what had made their fun loving headmaster downhearted. "Last night, the castle was invaded by Deatheaters. We have lost our DADA professor and fifteen students. It has been a tragic day for the friends and family of those killed. In order to show our sorrow and give the close ones some time, all classes and other activities have been canceled for the next week. We hope that you will say a small prayer for those lost before moving on your way. Thank you. Now, before I leave off and you are unable to hear me any longer, I would like for Miss Evans to meet me down here."

The stands suddenly erupted with hullabaloo. (that's a funny word :) ) When all the students had left and the Quidditch pitch was again quiet enough to hear a pin drop, Dumbledore was still waiting for Lily to arrive. Just then, Poppy Pomfrey, the newly hired nurse, appeared.

"Sir, quick, it's Miss Evans, and she is in a _terrible _state."

*************************************

A/N: THREE PAGES!!! Okay, so it's not a lot, but who cares? My, I didn't get many reviews on that last chapter, did I? Maybe I should stop writing? I think I will… then again, Maddy would kill me since I'll see her Tuesday… okay, so maybe I won't stop writing, but it might be a while til my next chapter and I expect lots of reviews. So review to boost my self-esteem and don't if you're mean. 

I can't put a thanks section for the 5 reviews right now because ff.net is being stupid, but I'll put you in the next one, promise.

Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I've said it a billion times, if I owned even the most infinitesimal bit of Harry Potter, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fics that are worth less than crap, but I do own this Lily and the overall plot…plot? What's that… oops, shouldn't'a said that.


	8. Chapter 7 Sweet Dreams Horribleish ailme...

Chapter 7

*"You're such a freak, no one's ever going to like you. You're going to go through your whole life with no friends." Petunia Evans' face was twisted into the deepest loathing as she cut her sister down to the bone.

"Please, 'Tunia. Please," Lily begged, tears streaming down her face. "Help me. I want to have friends. I don't want to be a freak. Help me?" Petunia donned a contemplative look, not quite able to hide the deviousness in her eyes.

"Hmmmmm... weeeelll..." she drawled, dragging out her words. "Alright!" And she immediately began the transformation process.*

Dream Change

¤Lily looked down as she was hanging from the last stair, dreading the next, inevitable fall, but something distracted her. There, at the next interval, of which she would definitely hit, was a snake, Slytherin in color with blood red eyes It opened its jaws, waiting for her to drop, and then she did.¤

Three of the five known Marauders, Syrus, Sirius, and James, struggled to regain passage to the hospital wing, wanting to see how she was holding up for themselves. They managed to catch a glimpse of her, bandaged and looking worse than hell, with Dumbledore sitting next to her, dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth. Poppy Pomfrey was just about to succeed when a gasp was heard, followed by the clanging of a chair and they swiftly shoved past Mademoiselle Pomfrey, as the strange nurse insisted to be called, to see what had happened. 

There was Lily, about an inch away from her scalp was where the blond now started. The little color showing proved to be the red most strived for, and her contacts appeared to have been removed, for her eyes were a deep emerald green. She was sitting straight up in bed, bandages covering most of her body. Her eyes were wide and she was gasping for breath.

She finally recognized where she was and allowed Dumbledore to lay her back again, her breathing slowly returning to normal. Trying to talk, she found it impossible. Her body ached and the moment before, sitting up, seemed a miracle. Lily looked at Dumbledore questioningly, hoping he'd understand, and, fortunately, he did.

"One week," he replied. "Though I fear you shall be here much longer." She managed a weak nod of understanding, but the attending marauders sported identical looks of confusion. Upon seeing this, Lily and Dumbledore shared a glance, saving her the trouble of trying to nod again.

"Come," he said to the boys. "There is much explaining to be done." As they left, Lily relaxed and closed her eyes, a soothing feeling coming to her as Mademoiselle Pomfrey cleaned and redressed her wounds. Slowly, very slowly, she slipped into a deep, undisturbed, sleep.

~¤*¤~

Dumbledore led the boys into his office, all of them grim faced for fear of what they were about to hear, though the old headmaster did not seem too worried. Instead, he was rather happy, but they could see his eyes did not sparkle quite as they used to.

"Glow worms?" Dumbledore held out a jar filled with sour gummy worms and the boys quickly accepted. "Now," he said, setting the jar on his desk as the marauders were not quite finished with it. "Have any of you heard of an ailment called Careo Veneficium?" The boys shook their heads, grabbing some more worms before settling back for the explanation.

"Careo Veneficium, or Ca-ven as it has been dubbed, is a very serious ailment to us wizards, though most of us have never heard of it. Many think it is rare, but, in truth, it is actually quite common. When ailed by Ca-ven, a person's body rejects magic. Many squibs are so because of this disease. The body of one who is infected will not react to a spell, but the mind will become dizzy and the soul wanders both outside and inside of the physical body. Lily is a rare person indeed. She is a very powerful witch, and no limits are in sight, but no spells can be cast on her for any purpose, even by her own hand. She is what Voldemort attacked Hogwarts for. He doesn't take well to the idea of a powerful beyond limitations witch who can't be killed by means of Avada Kedavra being on our side. However, Lily has to be in the hospital wing longer because we can't heal her by magic." The boys sat, jaws hanging as it slowly dawned on them what was going on. The silence continued until James spoke up.

"Sir," he inquired, a tone of curiosity and true concern embedded in his voice, "is there a reason Lily is the way she is? I mean, it is not her and I don't think it is healthy for her to try and be something she's not, especially when she succeeds." Dumbledore smiled, one that reached his eyes, before laughing.

"Wise words, James," he chuckled, throwing things everywhere from the endless shelves of an armoire, clearly searching for something that was not to be found. "You seem to have been reading my mind. So I'm going to do two thing. One, I'm going to magically attach a prefect badge to every one of her robes. That way she can't avoid it and it is in the school dress code that robes must be worn to class. Two, I'm going to put you in charge of her welfare, yes you. She needs to be protected, now more than ever, and we teachers shall do our best, but you will be able to be near her more often and shall have more influence… Turn her back. We need the real Lily at this point in time. For her own sake, and ours."

~¤*¤~

"Hey! Have you, like, seen Lily? I've looked, like, everywhere."

"Nah, but I need her too! She totally needs to do my hair, I've got a date tonight!"

The Ditz Squad, after a Lily-free week, were just realizing that their "friend" was not there, and it was _horrible_, well… at least to them it was. That's when they realized something else.

"Hey, where'd the Marauders go?"

"What?! No James?!"

"No Sirius?!"

"No Peter?!" Everyone turned to stare at the short, fake blond third year that had somehow found her way into their presence. She slowly backed away, feeling uncomfortable under the odd stares. "I'll… just be… going now." As she left the common room, one of the others was unusually perceptive.

"Hey look, Peter is here, maybe he knows where they are."

"If Lily's keeping the Marauders to herself…!" 

Peter jumped as the girls surrounded him, full of glares and valley-girl accents. 

"Like, where are they?!"

"Wh-who?"

"You know!"

"H-h-ho-ho-hosp-hopital… w-w-w-wi-wing." With that, he ran off for the safety of his dorm and the girls struck off for the Infirmary.

********************************************************************

A/N: believe it or not this is the longest chap yet, just reaching 4 pages. I'm really sorry it took this long, but I've been having problems with my muse and with my friends, but at least its out! Thank you for being patient, and for those of you who haven't been: oh well.

Thanks to:

Sons

Princess Hermione

Milkyweed

Ruby

Megan Weasley: sorry things aren't working out the best between us, but its not your fault, I promise

Eressa

The Infallible Teller

Sirius' lover

In your face

Angel of Doom

Gray frog

Kar

Sons

Megan Weasley

Milkyweed

Rena

Lady Lily

Silverpanther

SilverflameWolf2: no flames

Patito

P.S. Tom Felton is HOT! Okay, so not everyone agrees, but he is! Not in the first movie, but he grew a lot in the second, and he was so cute in The Borrowers! Ummm… I think I'll just go now.

ALSO! Ca-ven = kah-vein and review! Reviews are my inspiration! The lateness of this chap was from repercussions from the 5 simple reviews of the 5th chap!


	9. Chapter 8 Echoes? Howling

Disclaimer: I own the story idea (plots coming as I go) and I own the Ditz Squad, and I own Careo Veneficium. Other than that… I believe the rest is J.K's I have no claim to it, so no suing. 

Chapter 8

Lily awoke to find the Marauders sitting beside her, asleep, and the light from the window indicated that night had fallen. She turned her head, nearly numbed with pain, to see that there was a full moon, it was ringed with red, yet blue itself. It cast an eerie purple-silver light over everything, including the gray stone walls, giving them a ghostly feel, but, Lily reflected, that might not have been a product of the light. 

Her head shot to the side as she heard a howl and was kept in that position by the extreme pain it brought. It had to be a werewolf. Lily had never heard a cry filled with so much pain and despair. As she listened, forced to be stiff, her heart went out to the being. That was when it dawned on her.

"Remus," she whispered, as tears overflowed in her eyes. She cried in pain, for Remus, and for the years spent in disguise. Once again she jerked in surprise as the infirmary door flew open and in stomped the Gryffindor Ditz Squad, looking very angry.

~

Catherine, the ringleader in place of Lily, was in front, followed by Danielle, Diana, Michelle, Kayla, Ashley, and Kirby. They stopped at Lily's bed, where the Marauders were now awake and hovering protectively. The girls, however, were confused (not that that was a first). The Marauders were standing over a wavy red-haired, glasses wearing, emerald green-eyed girl who they had never seen in their life. (Lily's hair had been washed clean of the temporary dye, and she has to use temporary so her parents won't find out in the summer.)

"Where is she?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, where is she?"

"I think there's an echo in here," Lily managed to croak out, and the Marauders chuckled. The girls, however, didn't find it so funny.

"Who is _she?_"

"Yeah, who is _she?_"

"There it is again!" Sirius exclaimed, beginning to search around for the mysterious voice. He was interrupted, however, by the appearance of a very angry Mademoiselle Pomfrey.

"What is going on out here? Miss Evans needs her rest! You three are on a thin line, but you!" she said, turning to glare and the girls. "I would think you would care more when your friend is injured."

"Friend?"

"Yeah, friend?"

Sirius continued to search. "Where is that _coming_ from?!" The Marauders fought to keep down giggles.

"Wait!" one of the girls observed, "Wasn't Lily's last name Evans?" All the girls turned to stare at Lily.

"You aren't Lily!"

"Well of course she is!" Syrus said. "I should think it would be obvious even to someone of your intelligence." As the girls looked around bemusedly, even Poppy Pomfrey had to choke back laughter.

As the pain slowly ebbed, Lily relaxed, turning back to stare out the carved glass window, listening for Remus's mournful cry.

~¤*¤~

Remus ran over the grounds, lonely even as a wolf. He understood why his friends had gone. He wished he could have gone as well. Even in her likeness she had been different. She had been kind, fun, and was seen actually talking to the group while she was dating James or Sirius. Remus knew she suffered, not in the same way as him, but that didn't make it any less. He let out a pained cry before moving on to his place. It was a clearing in the woods where some sort of spell had been cast as many flowers from every climate had been situated there. One of these was asphodel, a type of lily, and Remus savoured its scent.

He felt sympathy and understanding in his heart, but they were not his emotions, they were another's for him. Another howl was released into the chilly air, relaying gratefulness.

~

The next time Lily, awoke, she was alone in the infirmary, or, at least, at first glance. On a second look she found Remus lying in the bed next to her own. His eyes were slightly opened and his gaze was fixated on the ceiling. After a couple minutes, he let out a great sigh and turned his head, jumping a little to find her staring at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice naught but a whisper. She contemplated this for a moment, taking in her pounding migraine, eternally throbbing, pain-wracked limbs, growling stomach, and desert dry throat.

"Like crap," she croaked out and he smiled gently, slowly standing up. Silently, he walked to her bedside table and picked up a glass of water and lowering in to her lips. She drank the best she could and smiled at him. "Thanks, that helped a lot." He nodded, sitting in a chair next to the bed. "How about you? It doesn't look like you've gotten enough rest. You don't need to make yourself ill, you're body'll do that for you next month." Remus's eyes widened as he realized who had sent him those emotions the night before. 

"I'll be fine. The guys told me about last night. So have you finally decided to be Lily? Or are we going to have to force her into you?" Lily smiled again.

"I think she's ready for a comeback, but it's going to be a few weeks before she gets out… we're sort of stranded here." Remus chuckled and nodded.

"Well I'm glad…" They continued to talk for the next few hours, both having fun and enjoying the company.

***

A/N: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! I am so sorry it's taken this long! I had over half done when I posted the last chap, but my muse hasn't been working much, so I'm in this horrible writers block. To top it all off I've got about 10 other stories I'm trying to work on and I really want to add more to this chap, but I just can't think of what to put!!! Anyway, hopefully I'll get the next chap to you soon, and, upon request, it will dig a little bit more into Lily. Hope to see you soon!

TAT

Oh yeah, by the by, to my nameless flamer: I don't really give a crap what you think. If you're referring to the whole Deatheater incident, then the teacher would tell them because both her and her student's lives are on the line. If you read all the way to the last chap and are referring to Dumbledore telling the marauders then all I have to say is that this is Dumbledore we're talking about, he has his own reasons for doing things. Fuck you. 


End file.
